


In the Night, the Wolves Howl

by abigailwarren74



Series: Our Longest Journey [2]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Comfort, Drug Addiction, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:32:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10071614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigailwarren74/pseuds/abigailwarren74
Summary: Continuation of "In The Hollow of That Tree". Basically follows the aftermath of Misty's problems. I suggest you read the first fic in this series before reading this! Trigger warning: Drug abuse





	

**Author's Note:**

> Making this into a series of one shots. I do not own any characters, only my wild imaginations. Happy reading!

The sun had risen above the coven, covering it in its entirety in the sweltering summer heat.

 

They and the council spent the entire morning in Cordelia’s office having “The Talk”. Cordelia had roped in the council as she felt it was only right to inform her right hands that something this serious was going on, also, it would be good to have a couple more eyes on Misty.

 

She had told Misty that after yesterday’s incident, this could go one of two ways. The first being rehab where the Cajun would be put in for the next three weeks, or at least till she was better. Misty grimaced at the idea of spending time away from her supreme. So she eagerly wanted Cordelia to move on to the second options which did not include her moving to another place.

 

It was called “quitting it cold turkey” as Zoe had put it.

 

“Are yer’ sure that works? That sound like ‘omething I would eat, Zo.”

 

“Misty, this is not a joke! This is serious” the supreme gave her a stern glare.

 

“Alright, alright!” Misty said defensively, “Tell me how it works won't ya’?”

 

“So, there's not much to how it works. You basically just go off your meds until you feel you can take them at a normal rate again.” Zoe said.

 

“Dat sounds easy” the wild blonde spat as she looked over to Cordelia who had a grim look on her face. She looked at Queenie who also had the same grim look.

 

“What are yer’ not tellin’ me?”

 

“Well,” Zoe stated, “your body will go into withdrawal. It's not going to be all fun and games like how it is.”

 

“And your anxiety, flashbacks and nightmares will be back because you'll be off the pills for a prolonged period of time.” The supreme added.

 

“I'll be fine yer’ guys. I survived bein’ dead didn't I?”

 

“But….” Zoe interrupted.

 

“Misty could you excuse us for a bit?” The supreme bit her lip and looked at the wild blonde.

 

"No… Whatever yer' have to say, I wanna hear," the wild blonde stated.

 

"Misty." The older blonde said firmly.

 

The wild blonde looked hurt, unsure what exactly was happening. As she left the headmistress' office, she felt like a little child who did something wrong, the adults talking behind her back about her condition or punishment without her having a say in it. Slowly, she retreated to her room, tears burning her eyes.

 

“Of course Misty will choose the second option because she won't have to leave you! I really don't think she fully understands what she's about to go through, Miss Cordelia.” Zoe protested.

 

“I know. But I don't think it will do her any good to go to somewhere foreign as well. How about we do this, we let Misty try it out for a week? If she thinks she can continue, we let her. Worse comes to worse, we’ll send her to rehab.” The supreme sighed as she thought about her favourite witch going away to rehab.

 

“I agree with Cordelia. I think it's best if Misty try it out in a familiar environment first.” Queenie contributed.

 

“Zoe?”

 

“Okay, I want the best for Misty too. I want her to get better and if she can do that here, that is  for the best.”

 

“I think we can all agree on that one…” reassured Cordelia, “thanks for the help girls. Thank you for understanding. It means so much...”

 

“Don't worry about it,” Zoe chimed.

 

“Yea don't. You've got better things to worry about.” Queenie nodded.

 

“Indeed.”

 

###

 

Cordelia made her way back to their shared bedroom when she failed to find Misty lurking outside the door as she thought the wild blonde would do.

 

Misty laid on the bed, still as stone. Cordelia figured Misty was sleeping and didn't want to wake her. As she walked over to the other side of the bed to cover Misty with the comforter, she saw that the blonde’s eyes were open but she had black mascara tracks running down her face, her nose reddened and eyebrows frowning in worry. The Cajun quickly tried to flip around so she wouldn't have to see the object of her affection but was pulled back with a strong arm on her side.

 

“Hey, what's wrong?” the older woman asked gently.

 

“No… Nothing”

 

“This isn't nothing, you were crying. What's wrong?” She prompted gently again.

 

“It’s just dat’ y'all makin’ decisions w’out me makes me feel so worthless y’know? Like ya’ guys think me as a child an’...” Misty hiccuped, before bursting into tears again.

 

“Oh, Misty, we just thought it would be better not discussing it in front of you. I never meant for you to feel this way. I am sorry. Don't ever shut me out okay?”

 

Cordelia by now was already cradling Misty who had her head on the supremes lap. One hand ran through the wild locks as she soothed the blonde.

 

“It's okay, Dee,” Misty hiccupped, wiping her eyes dry, “so what did y'all decide?”

 

“We think it's best you stay here, Mist.”

 

That earned a grin from the Cajun as Cordelia's hand reached out to move the strand of hair that had fallen in front of the wild blonde. Misty snuggled deeper into Cordelia's shoulder blade, breathing in a mixed scent of vanilla and mint.

 

“No goin’ away?”

 

“No going away.” The supreme confirmed.

 

###

 

As the Supreme had finished everything she had meant to do over the holidays, she was free to take care of her very fragile swamp witch. _Thank god for that,_ she thought.

 

She wondered how she managed to miss it, and how Misty even managed to fool her for so many times. Her mind ran through every time Misty had asked her for a new prescription. It became apparent that Misty's go to lie was that she had lost her pills. Misty was smart, she thought. The Cajun had figured if she told Cordelia she had finished her pills every time to get a new prescription, the supreme would have realised something was going on. So she alternated between excuses, claiming she lost them, or that she had accidentally poured too many in one hand, causing excessive amounts of pills to be wasted into the sink, which would then lead to her finishing her bottle of pills before the next month. Knowing the swamp witch's clumsy nature, Cordelia was lead in to believe her lies.

 

###

Misty jolted up in the middle of the night, wondering what in hell had awoken her who usually slept like a log. She squinted to look at the digital clock.

 

 _3:34AM_.

 

She felt herself shiver and she felt an itch in her thigh. Suddenly, all of her skin started itching like there were a hundred, no a thousand ants crawling all over her. Both hands cupped opposite elbows as she tried to scratch out every itch. It just made it worse. By now, her skin was on fire, and everywhere hurt. Then the impossible happened, the back of her eyeballs itched.

 

Her eyes were now clouded with tears. She didn't know what was happening. Was she about to die? Was this what hell felt like? No. She had been to hell before. And to say hell hurt less than what was happening now was an understatement.

 

Cordelia stirred at the rushed movement of Misty's. She peeked an eye open to look at Misty but quickly sat up when she realised the wild blonde was scratching her entire body.

 

"What's wrong? What's wrong, Mist?" Cordelia rushed to hug the younger woman.

 

The question was only answered with an agonizing scream that came from the Cajun.

 

That scream echoed throughout the stifling night.

 

The door opened with a bang, Zoe and Queenie standing there, eyes wide open in shock.

 

“Don't just stand there! Help me!” Shouted the supreme as she tried but failed to stop the younger witch from scratching herself raw. A sheet of tears had glazed over the Supreme’s brown eyes as she watched her lover writhing from the discomfort.

 

Queenie reached for the the swamp witch’s left arm while Zoe joined Cordelia and held her right and they both yanked them up and outwards away from Misty’s body in hopes to stop the scratching. The Cajun had a sort of feral reaction and started thrashing around.

 

“Misty, you have to calm down” the supreme plead.

 

Seeing as it fell on deaf ears, the older witch had no choice but to use her powers on the swamp witch. Invisible bonds held Misty in her place, leaving her head to turn left to right aggressively as she panted, tears cutting across her cheeks.

 

Queenie and Zoe stood back as they watched the supreme try to comfort the younger witch who was obviously still in a great amount of pain.

 

“Shhh… Misty…. Shhhhhh. It's okay. It's okay.” The older woman cooed.

 

Wild blue eyes darted around the room until they landed on the soft brown ones and the itching stopped for a moment before the back of her eyeballs started to itch again and she began to thrash around her non existent restraints.

 

“Is this… supposed to happen, Miss Cordelia?” Zoe asked.

 

The question went unanswered as the the supreme moved around the room looking for the orange bottle. When she had it in her hand, she immediately popped two out and proceeded towards the wild blonde who was still squirming around on the bed.

 

“Cordelia I don't think…” Queenie managed.

 

“This is the right thing, please tell me this is the right thing,” the supreme plead again to no one in particular as she forced the pills down the throats of the Cajun.

 

The drug took immediate effect, probably because of the magic involved and it quickly dissolved into the bloodstream of the wild blonde.

 

The thrashing stopped and wild blue eyes felt at peace now.

 

“Woah, that was intense girl!” Queenie beamed as she saw that the medicine had worked.

 

“I think we should have let her wean off the medicine instead of making her quit cold turkey.” Cordelia firmly stated to her trusted council as she took one quick glance at the swamp witch who had now calmed down.

 

Both of them nodded, knowing that if they did not do so, this would happen more and more often. Her trusted council left as quickly as they came and the both of them settled into the stale night, Misty still heaving.

 

Cordelia released Misty from her bonds and the swamp witch's arms fell in a slump on the bed unmoving. The supreme moved to sit on the bed and cupped the younger blonde's face in her palms.

 

“I am so sorry, Misty.” The supreme whispered into the swamp witch’s ear when both Zoe and Queenie had left.

 

The older of the two snapped her fingers and the lights came on. She inspected the scratches on her lover and again, found herself with a clouded vision, tears threatening to spill. The swamp witch's upper arms were scratched raw. Small beads of blood formed where the skin had broke through from the wild scratching.

"Misty, we need to get you cleaned up," the supreme whispered.

 

No response.

 

Cordelia closed her eyes and they were transmuted into the connecting bathroom. She removed the pale pink nightgown Misty had on and slipped the wild blonde out of her panties. The supreme tugged her over to the shower and had the Cajun sit on a stool as she fiddled with the water which came cascading down in a second.

 

The supreme exited the room to get new clothes for the swamp witch and when she returned, found that Misty had not moved one inch. She inspected her lover carefully. Red marks littered the pale cream body, some places less obvious as the fabric from the nightgown protected the delicate skin. She silently cursed herself for falling asleep when she knew that withdrawal would definitely kick in that night.  

 

A tear slid down Cordelia's face. She sniffled but then stopped herself from having a full blown breakdown because her lover needed her to be the strong one right now.

 

The older blonde lifted the younger one by her arms into a standing position as she patted down the angry beads of water from the shower with her white towel. The Cajun's hair now fell beyond her shoulder in a heap of dull blonde but straighter than usual. Cordelia massaged the swamp witch's scalp in a soothing motion as she dried out the messy hair.

 

The wild blonde allowed her arms to be raised as Cordelia tugged the new nightgown over her head. Cordelia transmuted them back into their bed and allowed the wild blonde to snuggle into her.

 

“Dat’ was scary, Dee,” the younger blonde finally choked, about to cry again.

 

“I know, I know. You have me now, it is all okay now,” the supreme coaxed as she gently put the Cajun's head against her chest.

 

Misty's ears fell upon Cordelia's heartbeat which soon lulled her to sleep but not before Cordelia had placed a sweet kiss on her forehead.

 

The older witch watched as the younger blonde began to succumb to the sweetness of sleep, though her eyebrows furrowed in worry. The supreme rubbed the swamp witch's forehead and the eyebrows relaxed. She snapped her hands again and the lights dimmed.

  
As she stared into the dimly lit room, Cordelia thought about what had just happened. She wasn't there for Misty when the swamp witch desperately needed it, _how could she ever forgive herself for that?_


End file.
